O fim dos entediantes dias e das palavras cruzadas
by Mia.GB
Summary: Nada como um belo amor com o começo em um livro de palavras cruzadas em uma tarde que seria entediante. Contém Slash. One-shot


Então, House não me pertence mas também não sei á quem pertence porque nunca assisti na minha vida u_ú

É um presente para a Viih, espro que ela goste :D

Aviso: Contem Slash

* * *

O fim dos entediantes dias e das palavras cruzadas

"Doença causada por protozoários transmitida a humanos pela picada de certo mosquito"

- Leishmaniose, - Chase escreveu no espaço em branco - conta outra, não aguento mais fazer palavras cruzadas, será que nunca vamos ter mais um caso? – ele se levantou e foi em direção a sala do House.

Estava imerso em pensamentos sobre a certa atração que ele sentia pelo moreno e quase passou da porta da sala dele. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, ele definitivamente não era e gay e não se sentia atraído por aquele doutor manco sexy e... Não, ele não era gay.

Abriu a porta de vidro e entrou na sala. House apenas levantou o olhar do livro que lia para ver quem era e voltou a sua leitura. O loiro então puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

- Que livro é esse? – ele perguntou

- Hum? Ah, é um livro de um escritor português, bom livro até – recebeu como resposta

- Ah, e o que conta a história?

- Um relato de viajem do autor quando ele é convidado para a inauguração do canal de Suez, no Egito*, sabe onde fica?

- Sei sim, aquele que acaba no oceano indico não é?

- Er, não, passa longe daí, acaba no mar mediterrâneo.

- Sério? – ele corou muito ao receber essa resposta – me confundi com outro, deve ser isso

House já sabia bem como Chase era puxa saco, era obvio que ele disse que sabia só para chamar atenção, mas o chute foi muito ruim mesmo.

- Mas então, que livro você anda lendo ultimamente? – ele perguntou

- Nenhum, faz tempo que não acho nenhum interessante, me empresta esse quando terminar de ler?

- Eh, pode ser. Me alcança esses remédios, Chase?

- Ah, claro, aqui estão – o loiro se levantou para pegar o vidrinho transparente, mas ele escapou de suas mãos e caiu no chão – Ah, desculpe, eu pego - disse se abaixando e tentando agarrar o vidrinho que fora para debaixo da mesa.

Ele estava sem seu jaleco, abaixou-se e House pode notar uma fotografia no bolso traseiro da calça dele que logo reconheceu como ele mesmo. Agarrou a fotografia e logo notou uma mancha branca no canto.

- Aqui está seu remédio e... – as palavras se prenderam na garganta – O-o que você esta fazendo com isso? – Chase disse arrancando a fotografia das mãos do outro médico corando até as orelhas

- A-aquilo era, meu deus garoto! Aquilo era sêmen?

O loiro apenas amassou a fotografia e colocou no bolso onde estava anteriormente e não desviou o olhar do chão, não suportaria mais olhar para a cara de seu chefe. Por um momento ele achou que o outro resolveu ignorá-lo, já que apenas pegava uma pílula e a engolia, mas Chase sentia o peso de um olhar em cima dele, merda ele estava o encarando. House nem se deu ao luxo de se levantar da cadeira, puxou o loiro pelo braço fazendo-o quase cair em cima de si.

- É. Eu sempre desconfiei...

- C-como?

- Só estava esperando uma certeza – um sorrisinho pervertido se formou no rosto do médico enquanto ele se aproximava mais puxando o outro para baixo que logo caiu se segurando na primeira coisa que encontrou: o braço de House.

Assim ele também o derrubou no chão, mil vezes merda, porque ele tinha que cair com o moreno em cima de si? Estava mais uma vez imerso em seus pensamentos, de olhos fechados, xingando tudo o que era possível quando sentiu uma respiração próxima de seu lábio superior. Ele não abriu os olhos, apenas lambeu seus lábios e então foi tomado em um beijo. Um beijo lento, mas cheio de desejo, sim eles queriam, e queriam muito.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, as mãos já haviam saído das nucas e tratavam de tirar as roupas, eles definitivamente não deveriam estar fazendo isso num lugar onde quem passasse veria, mas e daí? Estava bom mesmo. O loiro prensou House no chão ficando de quatro em cima dele e encarando seu Iris escurecido. Abaixou-se e começou a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço do outro deixando uma trilha úmida arroxeada.

- Chase... – o médico disse começando a desafivelar o cinto do mais novo e tratando de deixá-lo só com as roupas de baixo – vem aqui... – e puxou-o para outro beijo deitando-se de lado.

As mãos do moreno escorregaram para o cós da cueca do loiro agarrando sua ereção e começando a masturbá-lo. Ele tentava segurar os gemidos, alguns escapavam e um fio de sangue escorria no canto da boca dele. House não pensou duas vezes em lamber deixando-o mais corado ainda.

Segurou a mão do mais velho e a tirou de dentro de sua roupa intima. Aquele pano já estava incomodando, mas ele estava envergonhado demais para tirá-lo mesmo sabendo que se livraria dele alguma hora.

Ele lambeu do pescoço até o umbigo do outro médico e desafivelou o cinto puxando a calça e a cueca junto. Observou o membro ereto e tomou coragem para colocá-lo na boca, nunca havia feito aquilo, e se não estivesse bom? Mas ficou satisfeito quando o moreno começou a ronronar feito um gato. Mas ele parou sem deixar-lo chegar a um orgasmo.

- Você quer de outro jeito não é? – Chase sussurrou ao seu ouvido, mas House nada respondeu, apenas o puxou pela nuca para um beijo longo e lento.

O loiro se sentou em cima do abdômen do mais velho que logo tratou de tirar-lhe a cueca deixando-o mais corado, não, era impossível ficar mais corado do que aquilo. Chase contou até dez mentalmente. Aquilo iria doer com certeza, mas mesmo assim ele sentou no membro penetrando devagar.

Aquilo incomodava, era muito dolorido e com o tempo a dor for passando e se transformando em prazer, aquilo era realmente muito bom. O mais novo se mexeu devagar e logo o movimento se tornou mais rápido. Ele já não tentava segurar os gemidos, poderia machucar a boca toda tentando tal feito e não teria sucesso, aquilo era muito melhor do que se masturbar no banheiro do hospital.

House passou a se concentrar no trabalho de acariciar o membro de Chase e isso o levou rapidamente a um orgasmo. A sensação de ser molhado pelo sêmen de um loiro sexy e completamente corado cavalgando em cima de si foi o suficiente para fazer o moreno imitá-lo. O mais novo levantou do membro do outro e caiu completamente exausto sendo envolvido por braços ternos e carinhosos.

- Chase...

- Oi?

- Posso dizer uma coisa?

- Fala...

- Err, sabe, eu acho que, eu acho que eu te amo

O loiro apenas deu uma risadinha e um beijo no rosto de House e pegou sua própria camisa para limpar seu sêmen. "Será que é normal um médico sair por ai com a camisa suja de..., não acho que não" o moreno pensou.

- Sua camisa, vai sair com ela assim?

- Coloco meu jaleco na minha sala, está tudo bem.

- Se você diz...

Chase então começou a vestir seu médico deixando beijos e chupões por onde passava e vestindo a si próprio depois de ajudá-lo a levantar. Deu um beijo rápido e foi em direção da porta.

- Até qualquer hora House

Foi retribuído apenas com um sorrisinho pervertido e se virou para a porta de vidro. Abriu-a e foi embora para o corredor. No caminho para sua sala se encontrou com Cameron imersa em muitos papéis, foi sorte, pois seria bem embaraçoso se ela notasse as manchas em sua camisa. Entrou logo em sua sala e vestiu o jaleco, fechando-o.

.

Cameron entrou na sala de House e lhe entregou um envelope onde estava escrito "encaminhar para House"

- Hum, mais um caso fajuto?

- Acho que você pode se interessar por esse, e nossa o que houve com seu pescoço?

- Meu pescoço? O que tem de errado com ele?

- Está todo vermelho

- Deve ser a alergia...

- E você lá tem alergias?

- Devo ter, mas sobre o caso, é o melhor que me apareceu nas ultimas semanas, vamos pegá-lo só para passar o tempo, agora se me dá licença Cameron eu tenho que, que...

- Que?

- Ler meu livro, é isso...

Cameron não disse mais nada, apenas se retirou como lhe foi pedido. Na porta deu de cara com Chase.

- Boa tarde Chase – disse apenas por educação, tivera um péssimo dia, precisava ir para casa e tomar um bom banho.

- É, Boa Tarde, você não... esquece – disse vendo a moça indo embora. Entrou na sala de House.

- Fazendo? – Questionou ao ver o moreno o encarando

- Nada em especial, tenho um caso novo para examinar.

- Um caso novo? Bom, o horário de expediente já acabou? Quer ir para casa comemorar o fim dos entediantes dias fazendo palavras cruzadas?

- Não faço palavras cruzadas idiota, mas sobre o convite, aceito sim.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto do loiro que entrou na sala indo beijar seu médico mais uma vez.

* * *

Bom, é isso, deu trabalho para fazer mas a gente supera xD

Reviews?


End file.
